Tainted Unity
by Munku-JGSPTV
Summary: [KN] Back at the start, with so many things lost...After being faced with Cleon's death, Kel must deal with new problems. Neal's presence can make things easier, or a whole lot more complicated...
1. Ever felt

This is a sequel to my other one, but you don't need to read it first. I assure you, K/N action is definately in this!   
  
I need a title. Larzdinn- you're right. The old title had absolutely nothing to do with anything. I guess I just thought it sounded good ^_^ So, somebody help me with a title for this, No-not 'Kel+Neal=love' or anything like that. And you don't know the plot, so just give a whole lot of suggestions and then we can pick one! PLEASE!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
3 days. 3 days it had been. Three days of ceaseless fighting, of attacking and murdering any enemy Scanrans who came even CLOSE to Kel and the other Tortallans. Neal was beginning to wonder if she hadn't just plunged herself into this to try and escape her mind. Her miserable thoughts. Feelings for her lost Cleon, and thoughts for what was to come.  
  
Kel had sweeped herself into an emotionless Yamani lump for the past week, deciding a few days ago that she would take out the/her anger and hurt of Cleon's death and use it against the Scanrans.  
  
Neal, of course, had no choice but to follow her. He didn't want to see his friend get hurt. And they were, of course, just friends.  
  
The Scanrans were relentless, pushing harder and harder on the Scanra/Tortall border daily. Mages were at work, and everyone was grim-faced as they sat down to a small evening meal.  
  
This, my friends, is where we find our lovable Meathead and Lady Knight.  
  
Kel pushed her fork around her plate, not really eating anything on it. Silent once again.  
"So - d'you think we'll-" a member of the King's Own began to ask Kel. She didn't seem to be listening at all. Just in her own little daze.  
  
'If only...' her thoughts wavered.  
  
"Lady Kel?"  
  
"What? Mmm..I'm not sure." It was an easy reply to any sort of question, and Neal had been noticing how often this type of conversation was occuring. His foreheaed creased with worry.  
  
"Kel," he said gently. "How about we get some sleep?"  
  
Slowly, and without answering, Kel pushed her plate and stood up, nodding a 'good evening' to the King's Own man. He was a new recruit, for she didn't know him at all.  
  
It seemed to be a cycle at the moment. Wake early in the morning, glaive practice, eat, get ready for battle, do battle, eat, do battle, continue this for possibly a few days before returning to the main camp, where she was now. At the end of the week, she would have been to busy to think about Cleon at all.  
  
Kel pulled on a nightgown over her shoulders and got into her bedroll.  
  
  
.  
  
  
She dreamed.  
  
There stood Cleon - reaching out to her, wearing torn rags.  
  
"You killed me. You killed me. You-" he kept saying, his eyes harsh.  
  
"Why didn't you stop me from leaving? It's all your fault. Look. Now I'm dead. You've killed me..."  
  
The image of Cleon faded. Kel saw herself surrounded by a pile of bodies. The world seemed frozen, and she was the only one that could move. She bent down and pulled the body nearest to her by the shoulder. Cold, glass green eyes bore into her. Neal!  
  
'No! He can't..' Water seeped from her eyes, her hand clutching his lifeless one.  
  
"You killed me. You killed us all" That face of Cleon arose again. She saw the faces of all her friends- Dom, Flaron, tha man from the Own, Meric, Neal, Own, Roald, Yamani ladies, her mother, Raoul - they all spoke in that same tone, their faces pushing against hers.  
  
"You killed me."  
  
Kel awoke, tears streaming out of her eyes. She shivered. She wasn't sure if it was from the cold. She would sleep no more tonight.  
  
.  
  
  
Neal knew he should do something, help her. But this was not something he was able to heal with his Gift. He turned to someone else to talk to Kel.  
  
  
  
"Whatever" Dom said carelessly, but gave him a wink. Neal gave his cousin a playful punch but went back to his breakfast meal.  
  
.  
  
  
Kel was helping unload new food supplies from a rickety wagon when Dom found her. He saw sweat on her temples, and it looked like she concentrated with all her strength.  
  
'Pick up the next one. Lift. Put it in...I wonder if.. No! Pick up the next one..; the thoughts ran through her head and she didn't notice when Dom casually came up to her, leaning agaisnt the wagon.  
  
"You know it might break." Dom was surprised that she was the first one to speak.  
  
"What, the wagon?"  
  
"Yeah. You should probably get away from it."  
  
"Dom shrugged and started helping them unload the packages. Other men scurried back and forth as Kel began again.  
  
"So. What's wrong with me this time?"  
  
Dom couldn't think of anything to reply with, Kel was acting so strangely.  
  
"I mean, I know I've been trying to distract myself from Cleon," she paused. The memory of him still hurt.  
  
"But I have decided to go. I feel like going home. Kel heaved out a sigh. "I'm still numb, Dom. It's like I don't feel anything anymore. And I'm useless dead."  
  
He took in her words, understanding.  
  
"I can see why you'd want some time. It's wrong to fight if you won't be concentrating in battle. We can't let our Lady Knight get hurt." Kel smiled weakly and picked up another bag.  
  
.  
  
  
  
Kel had told Neal about her plans to leave, and he asked her why she so suddenly felt she had to go.  
  
"I've had dreams. With people I know in them. They-they just all surround me. And their faces...its all so sad.  
  
"And they scream out to me 'you've killed me, you've killed me'! And Cleon is there too. Everthing is my fault."   
  
Kel stopped, and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I see everybody, even you Neal, and I've killed you all. The other night I realised what I was doing to myself. I was just using all of my anger on the Scanrans in battle, as though it would help Cleon," Kel continued bitterly, disgusted with herself, "I wasn't even really concentrtaing. I could have died, Neal. Then what use would I be?"  
  
Neal nodded, recieving her message, and let her go on.  
  
"So I decided that it would be better if I just went home. Take a break before I do anything else."  
  
"It..it takes time," Neal said assuringly and hugged her around the shoulders (A/N in Tammy's books, this seem - 'not romanticy' so I'm using it here)  
  
"I'm going to pack my stuff. See you at lunch."  
  
"What? You're not seriously thinking of going without me as your escort? Peposterous!" Neal said, pretending his pride was hurt. He made her grin.  
  
"I'm coming with you, and I won't accept any 'no's'."  
  
Kel knew it was pointless to argue, so she had to agree.  
  
"Fine, but we'll leave after lunch, so pack all your junk."  
  
Neal gave her a mock deep bow as she walked out of the tent.  
  
"Yes, my Lady. As you wish."  
  
  
_____________________________________________________   
  
  
Just tell me what you seriously think, and ANYTHING I can improve. Like if I jumped Kel's emotions too quickly, or not enough descriptions, etc. Review. Please. And don't forget Title ideas. 


	2. Being or Not Being

Don't own nothing (as you already know) This one's a little short, but I assure you, the next chapter is going to be GREAT!!!  
  
Keita: you among other people have asked me about my name. All the letters stand for different names in different fandoms. Eg: PTV stands for Pan, Trunks and Vegeta from DBZ.   
  
ChaChaChica: you made a VERY good point about how Kel and Neal just leave the border. I've been thinking about how to deal with that (and heaping the problem on my friends, too) I already know how Kel is able to leave, but do you think Neal would just talk things over? I still don't know. But it WILL be dealt with, don't you worry ^_^  
  
Liger and Lady Queescove: tee hee. Very funny review. I luv your little song.  
  
Thanks for the email, Camisole! You made my day! Tangible illusions, eh? Sounds k00l. Yeah, if anyone has title ideas, SUGGEST THEM!!!  
  
If you wanna know when I update, say so in your review and give your email!  
  
  
  
  
  
Being or Not Being  
  
  
  
The going was pretty easy. Kel and Neal didn't make the travelling tough on themselves. And now Mindelan was only a couple of hours away. She actually felt a little happier, a little more like going and doing something for herself than before. Perhaps she would treat herself to a new dress when she got back home.  
  
Jump trotted proudly deside them, investigating a scent in the grass every so often. A couple of sparrows clung to Peachblossom's mane, resting while the others soared about, waiting for some hapless worm to poke it head out of the ground.  
  
Neal breathed in and sighed contentedly.  
  
"What?" Kel asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh. Just thinking. My first book in 4 weeks! I can't believe I've survived that long. I even-" Kel laughed, shaking her head at Neal's antics. He was a healer, a knight, a lover of books and truly her best friend. Neal continued his 'happy thoughts' of books to be read and Kel bustled about, unstrapping a saddle bag to open it. There! She had found the parchment, a note so her parents would be aware of her arrival beforehand.  
  
"Shigo!" The named sparrow flew down to her, swallowing the head of a worm.  
  
"Here. Can you take this up ahead? Just give it to a man at the gates."  
  
Shigo chirped happily and flew away, above the trees and the path in front of the.  
  
Plodding along slowly still, Kel and Neal rode in silence for another half hour before Shigo cam back.  
  
"You gave it to them?" He cocked his head, as though confused. "That message. Did you give it-"  
  
"Kel." Neal drew her attention to and man who was galloping towards them. A servant, Kel recognised, wearing Mindelan colours.  
  
"Sir, mi'lady. Deepest apologies, but the masters' aren't in now. They left for the Yamani Islands just under a week ago. Sirs Inness and Anders are present but we aren't quite keeping up to schedule. A feast is to be held tonight, and the cooks are frantic. Nothing is prepared as it should be. Come as you like, good sir and my Lady, but you'll find no good entertainment whilst you're there."  
  
Kel took in this information. Her parents were in the Islands...  
  
"What message did my father send to me?"  
  
The servant was flustered, dirt on his hands and sweat on his forehead.  
  
"Deepest apologies again, mi'lady, but no word from him came through us. If ye likes, talk to yer brothers, they might know something. Now, if you'll excuse me my Lady, good Sir." The servant nodded his head politely as custom dictated, and turned his horse around quickly and rode off.  
  
The whole occurance left them feeling rather bewieldered.  
  
"Did you know they were planning to go to the Islands?" Neal asked.  
  
"They might have mentioned something...But we can ask Anders when we get there. I'm not too fond of a feast tonight, but I would like to see everyone," Neal nodded, agreeing.  
  
"I wonder what the feast is for..."  
  
.  
  
  
It turned out, as Kel and Neal found out after meeting some guards at the gates, that the feast was in honour of Adalie's (Kel's sister-is that how you spell it?) anniversary of marriage.  
  
It had already been one midwinter since the last set of balls - something Kel hated thinking of having to endure for any other relation's wedding, including her own.  
  
But it would be good to have a hearty meal for once, they thought. A hearty meal - only if the cooks coulf provide it in time. Apparently Lady Adalie and her husband Erik of Duloc had given Mindelan a 2 days notice. Things still had to be planned, and quickly. The couple would be arriving tonight.  
  
.  
  
Kel sought out her brother Anders as soon as she had organised Neal some rooms and herself a bath.  
  
He was in an upstairs study, reading some scrolls about one boring topic or another.  
  
Anders glanced up, noticing his youngest sister.  
  
"Kel!" They gave each other a warm embrace.  
  
"How are you? Inness had word...I'm sorry about Sir Cleon. I.. know you two were close." Kel nodded, she didn't want to have to think about Cleon now.  
  
"So where did Ma and Pa go?"  
  
"Well, our dear mother and father are off with the Yamani Troupe-"  
  
"What? Troupe?"  
  
"Oh yes, that's what they've called them. A group of delegates from the Islands, Prince Roald, Shinkokami, her ladies, and a couple of Tortall's ambassadors. Now our parents have joined their ranks. They had hoped to be back by last night, to be here for the feast, but they sent us this" Anders indicated a parchment in fron of him "a note saying the Emperor had some important 'post-marital issues to discuss'. You may read it if you wish."  
  
Kel nodded again and he handed her the letter.  
  
"Inness said he'd be outside if you wanted to talk to him. Are you going to stay for tonight? A few more days perhaps?"  
  
"Well," Kel replied "I'd have to ask Neal first. You know." Anders agreed solemnly.  
  
"I wouldn't do anything wrong by him, Kel. I could predict your end." They both grinned. "I hope you decide to stay." Anders finished and left the room. Kel sighed and closed up the letter from her parents after a quick glance; she could do that later. She stepped out onto the balcony, feeling the wind calm and refreshing. If only Cleon were here...  
  
But the thoughts washed from her mind. Now his death was a couple of weeks past, and she felt a little better. More...herself. She wasn't quite up to normal yet, but getting there. 'I think I will stay for the feast' she decided, just hoping that a decent meal would actually be cooked with all the hustlings and bustlings of the frantic servants.  
  
Kel looked down, at the ground some metres below. She could pick out Neal and Iness talking, then raising swors to test each others' strength. She breathed deeply. If only...  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
That night, the feast was pretty good. It wasn't actually as big as the servants had made it sound, and things went fine. Kel got to meet her brother-in-law, see her sister for the first in quite some time and it felt nice to be at home. She didn't know how long it would be until she next got to visit.  
  
That letter from their parents didn't say much, just well-wishes and what Anders had already told her. She discussed with Neal what they should do after they let Mindelan.  
  
"Well," Neal embarked on one of his crazy self-debates, "I never did get to finish studying head wounds, and there were quite a few up at the border. Maybe if we go back to the Palace it'd do me some good. And you can go to the markets and buy wonderful new dresses and go giggly all over yourself." Kel had to smile.  
  
"Yeah, and be able to see some of our friends as well. We can have a break and then plan what to do next. When do you want to leave?"  
  
After a good discussion, they decided to leave in a couple of days.  
  
They went riding, practised against the elder knights with all kinds of weapons and the time passed leisurely. Soon Kel and Neal were waving their 'goodbyes' and heading for Corus. Things aren't going to be tood bad, Kel decided. Not bad after all.  
  
...  
  
Please review.  
  
Does anyone know how to do bold, italics and stuff? I know all this html for my site and everything, but when I try it here it never seems to work. 


	3. Among

Guys, I go on holidays to some remote place (let's hope it doesn't rain too much) so I won't be able to update for a week or so. But I will (hopefully) be busy writing. I'll also try and update my new DBZ fic. Anyway - read the story.  
  
  
Among Other Things  
  
  
  
  
The road to the next village was loaded with bandits, they had been told. Neal tried to keep a hand on his sword, but his arm had pins and needles and eyes drooped..just..a little...more...  
  
"Neal!" He jerked up, looking around frantically. Kel laughed at him as he gave a clueless look back.  
"Just checking." He groaned and moved his horse in front of Pechblossom, so she wouldn't bother him again.  
  
Jump rode in his 'cup' attatched to Peachblossom's saddle, and Kel spent time checking him over as they rode. It had been a while since he was injured by some raiders, and the scab that had run down his side had long disappeared, and there had been no infection. The sparrows, all five that had decided to hang around, seemed perfectly healthy as they twittered about.  
  
  
Suddenly, Neal's eyes flashed wide open.  
  
"Kel..." Jump jumped ahead, then stalled. He whimpered and scampered back to Kel. 'What? It takes more than a smell in the grass to scare Jump off like that'.  
  
A sparrow volunteered itself and ventured forward. They watched her fly for a few metres, but then she disappeared.  
  
Kel quickly dismounted and pulled out her glaive. Neal concentrated with his Gift, and his sword ready. They waited a few moments in silence. Kel's leg felt itchy. Neal reached out his hand in the air, trying to feel for-  
  
Suddenly the sparrow sqwarked back, plummeting towards the safety of Kel's shoulders. A magical barrier lifted.  
  
There were seven men with full Scanran armour. They charged. Kel raised her glaive. Neal had already spotted the mage at the back who had conjured the invisible wall. He focused his energy on a shield around his Tortallan friends.  
  
Peachblossom, riderless, could still do a lot of damage. he reared and stamped on a man charging straight at him. Kel swung her glaive in the 'watch-the-time' pattern. It worked. The swordsmen was down, knocked out with severe blows on his arms and a decently nasty hole in his foot.  
  
Neal, meanwhile, was trying to fight two Scanrans and take the mage at the back. It wasn't working. An enemy Scanran saw an opening and used it. Neal fell to the ground and only just rolled away in time, but the breaking of his concentration lifted the magical shield he had placed around them.   
  
The sparrows flew in now, pecking at the warriors' eyes. It wasn't pretty. One man was blind but he swung his pike all the same, ending up 'dropping' it on a fellow Scanran. A third man fell, dead.  
  
Kel found another swordsman. 'I'm just glad there're no archers' He was taller than her, and with a large build. The man smirked and brought the hilt of his sword on her head. Hard.  
  
"Argh!" she cried in pain, and, with countless thanks to Yamani trainers ('never drop the weapon') she managed to run the man through with the point of her glaive before he could attack again.  
  
Now there were three men left. One with a pike, the other with a sword and that mage.  
  
Neal took out the swordsman as Kel ran over and defended his back against the blind man with the pike. Their enemies looked fearful, and she understood why. The animals, plus Kel and Neal overpowered the two men easily. The mage, and they couldn't see any weapons on him, tried to do the smart thing and run. Run really fast. Too bad Neal got in the way. Just that pikeman left. Kel faced the last man, and he swung blindly at her. She should end his misery, as he wasn't really a danger to her; he was practically defensless, and he was probably in a great deal of pain. But she found herself hesitating.  
  
"Kel!" Neal took away her thoughts. Just do it.   
  
  
Do it.  
  
  
Kel brought the glaive down on his head. The group of Scanrans had been defeated.  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
"So, what do you think Scanrans are doing out near here? They shouldn't be this far away from the border."  
  
"Well," Kel replied, wiping some blood off her arm. Neal frowned, but wasn't looking at her. "Let's just hope there isn't an enemy camp around here somewhere" she restrapped Peachblossom's saddle while Neal was still sunk in thought.  
  
"Come on. I want a nice bath tonight. The next town shouldn't be far away now" he nodded and steered his mare to follow her.   
  
They went on a little farther, Neal checking the animals and his own body for injuries. As though his actions triggered something in her subconscious self, Kel gasped and felt her forehead. There was a dull emanating pain, and her fingers touched blood. It seemed like her own. 'Must be from the Scanran's blow wih his hilt. How couldn't I have seen it? And shouldn't Neal have...'  
  
"urgh..."  
  
...  
  
  
Kel awoke some time later, finding herself riding with someone else's hands in front of her, holding the reins.  
  
"Wha-?" she murmered, and turned around. Neal smiled warmly at her. Kel felt her forehead; it was mostly healed.  
  
"Go back to sleep Kel," Neal assured gently and it was only afterwards that Kel realised the reason why she felt so comfortable was because his arms were around her waist. She leant, now asleep, against his chest and they rode on.  
  
.  
  
  
Kel opened her eyes. She found herself on a rather comfortable bed, with someone sitting on the other end of it. Familiar green eyes twinkled.  
  
"Where...?"   
  
"At an inn at the 'next town' we were aiming for. I had to heal your...head wound, but luckily it wasn't too bad. You know I haven't studied them enough. " Kel felt the side of her forehead.  
  
"There's still a bruise."  
  
Neal bent down and ran his cool green magical fingers over her bruise, fully healing it. Kel smiled. He looked straight at her', and his fingers trailed gently down her cheek. She breathed loudly in her mind.  
  
'Oh, Kel.' he thought. She felt strange as he looked at her.  
  
Neal bent down, his hand not leaving her face. His lips met hers. Kel, still lying down, brought her arms up around his neck, deepening the kiss.  
  
At the feel of her skin on his neck, Neal suddenly pulled away and jumped far from the bed, horrified. He held his fingers near his lips and stood still, mouth wide open. He was about to run and, Kel knew it. He did.  
  
"Neal, Wait!" she cried, sitting up in bed, pushing her elbows into the linen. Neal had gone. Kel sat thinking for a moment, surprised herself.   
  
'Neal kissed me. Neal just kissed me. And Goddess, I kissed him back.' She had the smallest of smiles wavering on her lips as she searched for a clean tunic and breeches.  
  
  
.  
  
  
Kel had flashed downstairs, trying to convince the innkeeper that she was certainly 'okay' before she was able to dash out of the inn to try and find Neal. A sparrow flew over to her and twittered in the direction of the muddy path ahead. "Thanks"  
  
After walking for a bit, Kel found Neal pacing around in the drying mud, muttering to himself. Kel made her presence known and he looked up at her, still bewieldered. (A/N do you reckon he'd be disgusted with himself?) Kel started to say something, but Neal spoke over her.  
  
"Look, Kel. I'm really sorry. That was..I was totally out of line." She tilted her head, confused. Neal wrung his hands. 'She may never understand' he thought and continued. "It's not fair on you. I'm just taking advantage of you. With, er, Cleon not here and uh, well. It takes a lot more than a couple of weks to get over someone's death, Kel." She was stunned by his words. She kept thinking while he spoke.  
  
"At least a few months. I don't want to have this bothering me, as much as I might want it to happen." Kel gave a look, more confused than ever.  
  
"And then it would be that we're just together because you still a loss for Cleon. That's not going to be good for me either, when you..get over him. Its not right, Kel. It's just not right." And he walked away, probably back to the inn, before she could respond.  
  
But she wanted this as well, didn't she? She had always liked him, she had had a crush on him a while ago. And now he had his own feelings for her, but he was stepping back? As much as she didn't really like it, she almost understood, and she respected him more than she ever had. But she was over Cleon already, wasn't she? She could try and convince him. Kel sighed, full of many thoughts & confused feelings as she headed for the inn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Review, tell me what I can improve here people. I am actually going to rewrite stuff if you think it will make it better (and I'm just about to change the Ma&Pa it)  
  
Epitaph Munku-JGSPTV ^_^  
  
Do a nice thing and click on my name - CHECK OUT MY OTHER STUFF!!! 


	4. A Come over

Notice how I don't bother with disclaimers anymore? I don't own anything.  
  
  
  
A Come-over (change of summary now, 'cos of this wonderful chappie *hugs chapter*)  
  
  
  
  
  
Kel heaved a sigh and dumped her possessions in her new rooms at the palace. She was just about ready to sleep. But she had too many thoughts to be able to drift off. Neal came gallivanting in, with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Well, Kel. We have arrived at last. Finally I can see a well-documented library."  
  
"And I really need to know this because.?"  
  
Neal faltered. "Uh..Well, you'll know where I am. Yes. Very important to be aware of -"  
  
"Neal." Kel interrupted, giving him a half-menacing look.  
  
"Alright. I'm going. Off to my precious books. Kel, you should have a rest. You look like you need it." And with that, Neal fluttered off to the books that were oh-so-awaiting him.  
  
Kel sighed once again and bent down to search for her nightdress. Yes. She was tired.  
  
.  
  
The quiet journey had seemed peaceful enough for Kel, but not for Neal. The entire time, while Kel's eyes drooped, he spent stealing quick glances at her and thinking. He had just kissed her the other day. Wow. The thing was, she hadn't said much to him since, and he didn't know what she felt.  
  
And he, being the valiant noble, had stepped back from it all. He could have had everything, Neal thought, with Kel by his side. But he knew it wasn't right. He would be taking advantage of her, something he could bear to see himself do. It would only hurt her in the end. And then, if something did start between them now, and ended once Kel realised the only reason she had turned to Neal was to find comfort after Cleon's death, where would that leave him? Hurt for life, at least.  
  
And as they rode, it became increasingly difficult for Neal to keep control of himself. She was right beside him (Neal had 'tried' to keep far away from her) and all he had to do was reach over, pull on Peachblossom's reins, Kel would look deeply into his eyes, he'd bend just a little to - no. It didn't help to daydream like that. Next thing you'd know is you've lost focus and you're surrounded by Scanrans. Neal scowled at himself and forced more distance between them. Luckily, or rather unluckily, Neal had thought, they hadn't found themselves totally alone together since the kiss, before they had left the inn to head for he palace.  
  
Well, after they had nearly arrived in Corus, they found themselves bombarded by a small group of Tortallan soldiers. It seemed they had set up a kind of barrier-gate to stop people passing through.  
  
"Word of Scanran camps this close to th' capital. We're posted 'ere for Protection at the Palace, its People and the surrounding Provinces." The other soldiers laughed at this description of their duty, and Neal gave a nervous grin. They were all just a couple of years older than himself. Kel had a fleeting suspicion that a couple of them were drunk.  
  
"Yeah. We know yer Sir Nealan of Queenscove and th' Lady Knight" the soldier paused briefly before continuing. "Yer shields tell us that much. But we need to see papers. Can't let yer through without a good reason. We stamp it for yer so other nobles don't go wonderin' why you've jest left the border. Got any notes of permission?"  
  
Neal nudged Kel, who promptly brought out a short letter from Raoul after a murmur of 'all right, just give me a minute, would you?'  
  
'To whomever it may concern,  
  
Lady Keladry of Mindelan has suffered a severe emotional loss and is in no condition for battle. It is announced that Lady Keladry has the full permission of the commanding officers of the area to leave the border.  
  
Lord Raoul of Golden Lake and Malories Peak, Knight commander of the King's Own Representative of Commanding Officers in the area'  
  
One of the soldiers decifered Raoul's terrible rushed writing and gave it a stamp. "There yer are, Lady Keladry. But, Queenscove, it had no mention of your presence away from the border. Yer could put for treason. Did yer even -"  
  
What continued was a rather heated discussion about Neal's reasons for 'straying from his duties to the Crown and the Realm' with Kel, and without a good/decent excuse. Kel, thoroughly tired of their yabbering and ready to hit the palace, finished it all and interrupted one of Neal's detailed speeches with:  
  
"What do you think he's going to do, try and destroy Tortall? Kill the King? Come on. Just let us through." She completed rather irritably. Neal was about to stupidly protest, saying he could well pronounce his own case, but kept quiet after seeing the look on Kel's face. Plap. This time for Neal, another stamp went on Kel's paper. They never really needed to show it to anybody.  
  
.  
  
Neal wished he knew what was going on with Kel. He wish he knew what she thought, and what she felt (especially about him). 'Maybe sometime, when Kel's no longer deeply affected by Cleon's death, something might happen between us.' So far it just looked as though she accepted his reasons for not going forward with it, with a 'so be it' attitude and continued in her ways. But what was he supposed to do? Getting involved with each other would just hurt people. More than themselves.  
  
Neal yawned; thinking perhaps he should have gone to bed as well, then turned the page of a book titled 'Scanra and its activities in years past'.  
  
.  
  
Kel awoke from her restless sleep. Full of thoughts about Neal and Cleon; mostly about Neal, and changed as quickly as possible into a shirt and breeches. She found that this type of wear was more comfortable for walking and lazy around at the palace.  
  
Avoiding the areas Neal had said he'd be, she headed for the stables, money purse (it was new, with a fur lining) and sword at her belt.  
  
But as she went down stairs, she found herself out near the gates. She looked out and saw the markets, many stalls with some of the best quality products in all of Tortall. For sale, at a not-always-so-reasonable price, of course. Some bargaining would be done. Kel fancied the idea of buying some new travelling bed cloths, or a new bedroll, so she ventured forth and looked around.  
  
Just as she was making her purchase, a boy (dressed in a pages' uniform) ran right past her, heading straight for the palace. Kel wondered why he would be going through the stalls and the people. It would be slow going, pushing through all the people. There was a quicker way if you went-  
  
"And here is your bedroll. Very warm and comfortable at night. Yes" (She began thinking that she wouldn't be using it at any time other than the night)  
  
Kel browsed for a bit longer, allowing herself to gaze at the marvellous clothes and jewellery but forcing her mind not to buy anything else. She walked slowly back to her palace quarters, bedroll in hand. But as she strolled along, she noticed there were more people scurrying around than usual. Servants, soldiers, other nobles, pages on errands, it was only when she found Neal that she asked what was happening. His eyes rested worriedly on hers, but as thought trying to be comforting.  
  
"Roald and Shinkokami, as well as their attendants have been captured in the Yamani Islands. He moved about, grabbing some blank paper for notetaking.  
  
"They've just arranged an urgent meeting to discuss what action should be taken. I'm going to."  
  
She let him continue to himself. Roald, Shinko and their attendants. Yamani hand ladies, Tortallan delegates - her parents. Her parents were being held captive in the place she had grown up. But by who?  
  
"Neal." She pursed her lips. "Who has taken control of the Islands?"  
  
"Scanra. But not just them. Copper Islanders are in it as well. We have a new enemy."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
You know it. Tell me what you REALLY think. I want to make this better, remember. Even if I have to do re-writes.  
  
Epitaph Munku-JGSPTV ^_^ 


	5. Turning Again

Sorry guys, its been a while. And only a fairly short chappie this time. It was gonna be a major plot point now, but then it would be too long and I thought you deserved a new bit sooner rather than later. 

Turning Again

The first thing that popped into her head was that her family was in terrible danger. 

She must do something.

But as she sat in the makeshift meeting room, Kel listened and thought.

"We cannot possibly allow combined war efforts from Scanra and the Copper Isles to take control of the border." Kel's eyes shifted to the speaker, a middle aged man who had barely a spot of hair on his head.

"But under the rems of our alliance with the Yamanis we must come to their aid. We simply need to-"

"No. Unless we send some of our best forces, there is no way we can help regain control of the Islands."

"But we can't just pack up and walk away from the border."

"Listen. If we'd only try and…" Kel was surprised to see even Neal join in on the arguments. She thought it had been obvious enough that it was wiser to leave the matter to other hands. This was not their decision.

The arguing continued, ever louder, and Kel was no longer able to pick out individual cries.

"Silence!" King Jonathan slammmed his palm on the table, standing. Everyone obeyed.

"We are not progressing like this." He sat down, the lines creasing on his forehead.

"The first thing we need to address is the safety of those in the islands." The listeners gave mumured responses, agreeing.

"Your majesty, I would like to propse an idea." The King nodded at the speaker, who stood to adress the group.

"I suggest we assemble a special force assigned to the protection of the Crown Prince and his wife. If we can send this task force to the Yamani Islands we might be able to break through the enemies surrounding the Yamani Imperial Palace."

"I believe you are forgetting, Sir Dirake, that as soon as these warriors leave their homeland, both the Scanrans and Copper Islanders will attack at the border," Sir Myles of Olau's eyes flashed sternly.

Kel sighed. He was definitely right. They wouldn't be able to free Roald and the 'Yamani Troupe' without letting their country fall into the hands of their enemies. She had to admit, it was a perfect plan to throw on your enemy. Lose their country and its people or the future king. But why have a king without a country? They might have to end up having to surrender…. But her family - No. She had to do something to help. And she wasn't doing much for Tortall at the moment, anyway.

She couldn't leave her family too…

Neal glanced at her. He knew her mind would be racing wildly, trying to figure out her own way of saving the universe. He bent his head carefully and whispered in her ear.

"Whatever you're thinking - no." Kel furrowed her eyebrows. Neal had already realised that they wouldn't allow _her _to be sent. She was personally involved, and that would provide too many new problems…

"Look, we seem to be getting nowhere at the moment. I wish each of you to prepare your ideas for a plan that will save those in the Islands and protect the people in our own country. We shall meet again in three hours. I must stress to you the severity of this situation. We cannot afford mistakes." Kel felt the King's eyes resting on her. She fumed silently. Did he really believe that she was just a silly little _mistake_? Neal touched her arm gently and she looked up. All the others looked in a similar state. 

'Could one person have that much of an effect on so many people?' She wondered.

King Jon stood again, walked out of the room, thereby dismissing all who had a part of the meeting.

"What does he think he's doing? "... Kel glanced up quickly, he eyes screening the room. She didn't believe anyone would be able to do a better job than her King, under the circumstances (even if she didn't like him that much). But the speaker had been hushed, and she saw others that were completely enthralled by their King. They looked young, like nobles that had recently absorbed their parents' wealth and new to the capital.

'Oh well. Now you can tell just how differently everyone thinks around here,' she thought ruefully. They would have to think of something soon.

~ ~ ~

"Keladry, a word please." Sir Myles asked as she headed along the corridor with Neal to her rooms. She raised an eyebrow at the plump man behind them.

"Yes, yes. Queenscove can come with you."

* *

Myles closed the door quietly then turnd and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Neal asked.

I'm gonna leave it there. Only tell me what you think if you can be bothered, I guess. Short, but hopefully a bigger chapter in the next update. 


End file.
